L'insolent
by dark.setsuna
Summary: [Slash DMxHP] « Dans la fleur de l’âge et qui ne soigne pas toujours son image, rien d’autre qu’une épine dans le pied du démon réincarné » « Je reste néanmoins l'insolent que j’ai toujours été et toi l'intolérant, que j’ai toujours aimé »


**Titre : **L'insolent

**Auteur : **dark.setsuna

**Base : **Harry Potter

**Genre :** Un semblant de songfic, les pensées d'un certain brun concernant son « coming out » mal accepté.

**Pairing :** DMxHP

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de JKR. La chanson s'intitule _L'insolent _et appartient au groupe Pleymo (que m'a fait découvrir Daiya, il y a déjà pas mal de temps)

Cette fic est courte et ne ressemble pas à grand-chose sincèrement. Juste une envie d'écrire et une chanson qui me trottait dans la tête. Je précise que c'est Harry qui parle.

**Les paroles entre chassées de la chanson sont en gras **

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en tout cas (du moins je l'espère)

**

* * *

**

**Si je casse tout ? **

Vous aurez au moins une bonne raison de me regarder comme si j'étais devenu fou

Je ne suis pas anormal ni paradoxal

Aimer un homme n'est pas une maladie

Il n'existe pas de vaccin contre cela

On ne lutte pas contre l'amour, on le vit chaque jour

Et peu à peu, **je perds contrôle** sur tout ce qui m'entoure

Ceux qui jusqu'alors définissaient mon monde sourd

Ebranler vos convictions par une simple passion

Equivaut à un vulgaire souffle sur vos châteaux de cartes

**Tout ce qui tient** à l'amour entre deux hommes,

Ne vous inspire que rancœur et haut le cœur

L'habitude pour pratique et le sexe comme inhibition

**Las qu'on me parle mal**, je ne supporte plus toute cette hypocrisie ambiante

Cette idée que je suis « le héro » vous fait peut être fantasmer. Moi, elle me glace le sang littéralement.

Fatigué **qu'on me tanne, qu'on me traite de différent**, je reste toujours au centre de vos conversations, peu importe l'actualité environnante.

Mes louanges font cent fois le tour de l'Ecole pour toujours être dépassées par mes prouesses sexuelles dans le lit de mon minet attitré.

Mes ébats vous intéressent d'avantage que mes victoires contre un certain Mage Noir

Mon homosexualité attire vraiment toutes les curiosités.

Je ne suis pourtant rien d'autre qu'un adolescent de presque dix-sept ans

Dans la fleur de l'âge et qui ne soigne pas toujours son image,

Juste un gamin qui ne fait pas toujours ce qu'il faudrait

Rien d'autre qu'une épine dans le pied du démon réincarné.

**Je reste** néanmoins **l'insolent** que j'ai toujours été **et toi l'intolérant, **que j'ai toujours aimé

Un serpentard au corps de rêve et à la critique facile

Quelqu'un à l'opposé de moi mais qui m'est identique de toute part

Même si je te hais, je ne t'aime que davantage

Tu as un caractère de chien pourtant

Ta superficialité m'étouffe par moment

Tes mots doux riment avec rarement

Mais tes lèvres sont comme une drogue

Et j'aime, plus que tout, cueillir cette extase au creux de ta bouche

Tes sourires sont plus intimes encore que la sensation de ne faire qu'un sous un même drap.

Tu m'agaces souvent, tu m'exaspères fréquemment mais je t'aime tout le temps.

**Personne ne me dit ni ne m'ordonne **avec qui je dois rire ou avec qui je dois coucher

**Seul à bord je coordonne**, mon nom et mon coup de cœur au masculin

Je marche à l'envers de toi, la plupart du temps

Mais je reviens toujours sur mes pas, quand tu ne cèdes pas

**Tu me soûles** plus que quiconque et tu m'enivres mieux que personne

Ton intolérance **me soûlera** encore longtemps, je crois

Tu traites mes amis de « sang de bourbe » et de rats, à tout va

Tu m'insultes même parfois, juste pour me provoquer, pour m'agacer toujours plus

Tu me pousses hors du lit sans scrupule, pour mieux me rejoindre au sol juste après

Tu détestes la routine et n'aimes pas dire « je t'aime »

Pourtant, tu sais bien m'appeler « mon amour » quand tu as envie de _le_ faire.

Tu aimes venir te réfugier dans mes bras lorsque tout le monde semble s'être ligué contre toi

Tu me contredis toujours et me critiques sans cesse.

Tu n'hésites pas à dire tout haut que si tu m'aimes c'est bien parce que j'en vaux la peine

Malgré cela, vous continuez à chuchoter lorsque nos regards se croisent

Lorsque nos doigts s'entrelacent, vous baisser les yeux pour ne pas être complice de notre crime

Quand nos bouches se frôlent, vous froncez les sourcils mais nous observez discrètement.

**Pourtant je fais l'effort de cacher mes faiblesses**, de ne pas écouter les remarques offusquées des premières années

**Mais tous ces regards me blessent, à croire que j'ai des torts. **

Tort d'aimer un homme et d'oublier ma renommée.

Tort d'aimer celui que j'ai longtemps considéré comme mon ennemi.

Tort d'aimer, ni plus ni moins.

**Mais putain qu'est ce qu'ils pensent ? **

Que je ne suis plus moi depuis que j'aime Draco Malfoy ?

**Ici on danse la décadence** à leurs yeux, **amers et envieux, je pense !**

**Quelle chance j'ai**, vraiment !

Vous préférez voir en moi celui qui couche avec le serpentard

Plutôt que celui qui se bat sans relâche contre l'incarnation du Mal.

C'est sûr que c'est plus racoleur pendantle déjeuner, de s'imaginer la manière dont grince notre lit !

**Tous les gens qui m'entourent** cherchent à me faire oublier ce caprice

Caprice qui dure depuis déjà plus d'un an, tout de même.

Ils me conseillent de rompre, pour mon bien

Que ce n'est pas naturel, que ça ne peut être que sexuel …

D'autres **me considèrent à part et me laissent à l'écart**

Ils me regardent de loin, te rejoindre au détour d'un couloir

Ils esquissent une mine écoeurée et prétextent que c'est contre-nature

Une rancune sans nom reste prisonnière au plus profond de moi

L'impression d'être qu'une marionnette parmi tant d'autre

L'impression de n'être qu'un nom qui se frotte un peu tropcontre son antonyme

L'impression de ne plus être l'espoir d'une génération entière,

Juste l'ancien « bon garçon » hélas, devenu gay

Mais je reste certain néanmoins que j'ai fais le bon choix

L'amour n'est pas un crime, surtout lorsqu'on est deux

**Mes parents m'ont fait fort de convictions**

Je n'abandonnerais pas sous prétexte que ce n'est pas conventionnel

**Je suis cette route** car **elle est pour moi**

**Elle est étroite,** certes **mais c'est comme ça !**

On se dispute, on se chamaille, on se taquine, on se cherche sans cesse …

L'amour n'est pas de tout repos et c'est ainsi qu'on a choisi de s'aimer

On se retrouve entre deux murs souvent, **pris pour cible par des jaloux qui blablatent. **

**Mais si vous saviez comme on s'en bat, de vos paroles plates ! **

On s'aime et le reste ... peu nous importe sincérement.

**

* * *

**

**22 juillet 2005**

**00h24 **

Fin de mon petit morceaux de rien ;)

Je suis consciente que c'est loin d'être un chef-d'œuvre mais j'espère vous avoir distrait l'histoire d'un instant ?

Des questions, des remarques, des reproches ? N'hésitez pas surtout …

Oserais-je demander une review ?

**

* * *

**

_L'insolent_, de **Pleymo **

Si je casse tout ? Je perds contrôle et tout ce qui tient  
Las qu'on me parle mal  
Qu'on me tanne qu'on me traite de différent  
Je reste l'insolent et toi l'intolérant  
Personne ne me dit ni ne m'ordonne  
Seul à bord je coordonne  
Je marche à l'envers de toi  
Tu me soûles et me soûleras !

Pourtant je fais l'effort de cacher mes faiblesses  
Mais tous ces regards me blessent, à croire que j'ai des torts !  
Mais putain qu'est ce qu'ils pensent ?  
Sont tous à la masse, en veulent à ma face !  
Ici on danse la décadence.  
Mais putain qu'est ce qu'ils pensent ?  
Sont tous à la masse ces têtes de crevasse !  
Amers et envieux, je pense !

Quelle chance j'ai !  
Tous les gens qui m'entourent c'est le rejet  
Me considèrent à part, ils me laissent à l'écart  
Mais je garde dans le fond mon intuition  
Mes parents m'ont fait fort de convictions  
Je suis cette route elle est pour moi  
Elle est étroite mais c'est comme ça !

Pourtant je fais l'effort de cacher mes faiblesses  
Mais tous ces regards me blessent, à croire que j'ai des torts !  
Mais putain qu'est ce qu'ils pensent ?  
Sont tous à la masse, en veulent à ma face !  
Ici on danse la décadence  
Mais putain qu'est ce qu'ils pensent ?  
Sont tous à la masse ces têtes de crevasse !  
Amers et envieux, je pense !

Le drapeau vénère hissé en bannière  
Moi j'en suis fier c'est clair c'est tout ce que j'ai  
J'en fais en fait les frais quand on me tire dans les pattes  
Pris pour cible par des jaloux qui blablatent  
Tes paroles plates si tu savais comme on s'en bat  
Et tes débats d'débiles j'm'en bats les yakas


End file.
